


Is it Miraculous?

by Laitie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitie/pseuds/Laitie
Summary: A new family is in town. And they have...Miraculous? Do they have Miraculous? Or is it something else?
Kudos: 4





	Is it Miraculous?

“Good morning, class,” Mme. Bustier announced, settling the class down. There was a girl standing next to her with light umber skin and curly black hair. Her bright blue eyes were striking, and Marienette found herself staring at them a moment too long when she realized Mme. Bustier had continued talking. “...student. Class, this is Nefertiti Dixon.” 

Nefertiti smiled nervously and waved a little as her new classmates murmured welcomes. 

“Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself?” Mme. Bustier asked Nefertiti.

“Well, uhm...” Nefertiti shrugged. “We just moved here from the US.” She had a notable American accent, but her French was clear. “I like to draw and paint. And... Well, I have a really big family.” She shrugged again and giggled nervously.

“What brought you to Paris?”

“My mom wanted to come,” Nefertiti said. “That’s really the only reason we ever move anywhere.”

There were chuckles around the classroom.

“That’s very interesting! Well, we’re glad to have you here. Now, it looks like there’s a seat up top there, Madamselle Dixon,” Mme. Bustier said, gesturing towards the back of the class. 

“Thank you,” Nefertiti said as she began up the steps. 

The morning continued as usual. 

“We should go sit with Nefertiti,” Alya told Marinette at lunch.

“You think so?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah. I don’t think she’s going to get anyone to sit with her.”

“Why not?”

“I just got a feeling.”

The girls stepped outside with their lunchboxes and, to Marienette’s surprise, saw that Alya had been right. Nef sat at a table alone, sandwich in one hand and pencil in another. The friends shared a look and walked over. 

“Can we sit here?” Marienette asked. 

Nefertiti, mouth full of food, looked up and smiled with her mouth closed. She nodded and scooched over, moving some of her things to make room for them.

“I’m Marinette,” she introduced as she sat across from her.

“And I’m Alya,” Alya said as she sat next to the new girl. 

Nefertiti swallowed and put down her sandwich. “I’m Nefertiti,” she said. “You can just call me Nef.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Alya said. “What are you drawing?” 

“The school,” she replied, putting down her pencil and holding up the sketchbook so they could see. It was the exact image of the school, in a sketch. 

“That’s amazing!” Marinette said. 

“Thank you,” Nef said, putting the sketchbook down. “I wanted to draw the classroom but I promised my brother I wouldn’t draw any people and it’s hard to draw a classroom without any people so...” She shrugged.

“Why doesn’t he want you to draw people?” Alya asked.

“Because things get complicated when I draw living creatures,” Nef said.

Alya’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“What are your hobbies?” Nef asked before biting into her own sandwich. 

There was a second too long of silence.

“Uhm, well, uh, I--” Marinette started. 

Alya’s phone went off. She looked at it.

“Oh, my gosh!” Alya said. “Ladybug and Cat Noir have some work to do! Look!” She turned over her phone and showed the other two a video of giant balloon animals causing havoc downtown. 

“Oh, uh, I, uh, gotta go,” Marinette said suddenly. “To the, uh, bathroom! Yeah, I’ll be right back!” She stood and rushed away. 

Nef looked over at Alya. 

“Don’t worry about her, she does that a lot,” Alya said.

Nef shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich. 

“So, you got a new girl in your class today,” Tikki said. It was later that day, after fighting the akumatized clown and after school. Marinette was up in her room, supposedly doing her homework. 

“Yeah, she seems nice,” Marinette said, staring at the latest picture of Adrien in a magazine. 

“She does...” 

Marinette looked over at Tikki. “What’s wrong?”

“Something seems...different about her...”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know... Just... Be careful around her, OK?” 

“But why?” Marinette shrugged. “She really does seem nice.”

“Please? Promise me? Just be careful?”

“OK, I promise,” Marinette said, not really sure of what she was promising. 

“Thank you,” Tikki said, visibly relieved. “Now, are you going to do your homework or stare at that magazine all night?” 

The next few days almost made Marinette forget her promise to Tikki. Alya and Marinette got along well with Nef. They didn’t learn much more about her after that strange conversation at lunch, but they did laugh and chat along. They taught her all about Ladybug and Cat Noir when they found out she had never heard of them (!).

Eventually, the weekend came. As did another akumatized victim. A foe who seemed to try to...bore everyone into submission? Calling himself The Business Man, complete with a briefcase and office-style weapons. They had chased him towards the Eiffel Tower, but lost sight of him for just a moment. As they approached the Champ de Mars, they paused. 

“Do you see him?” Ladybug asked Cat Noir.

“No,” he said. “Do you?”

“No.” 

What they did see was Nefertiti Dixon, sitting on the ground, very focused on her drawing of the Eiffel Tower. Beside her on the ground sat a young man with pale skin and black hair, reading a book. Neither seemed to notice them approaching.

“Uhm, Nef--I-I mean, citizens,” Ladybug said. 

Nef and the young man looked over at them. The young man’s eyes looked just like Nef’s. “Have you two seen...a, uhm...”

“Crazy businessman running around trying to wreak havoc?” Cat Noir asked.

Nef and the young man looked at each other.The man rolled his eyes.

“You mean the guy wearing the black suit and the black hat with the briefcase?” Nef asked. “Pale skin?” 

“Yes!” Ladybug said cheerfully. “Where did he go!?” 

Nef shrugged. “He was annoying us, so I put him in my sketchbook.” 

Silence.

“You...you what?” Cat Noir asked.

“I put him in my sketchbook,” Nef replied evenly.

“What does...What do you...”

The man nudged Nef. “Show them,” he said with a sigh.

Nef flipped a few pages over of her sketchbook and held it out to them. They stepped closer to see. The image looked just like the businessman they were chasing, but...

“OK, but really, where did he go?” Cat Noir asked. “That’s a great drawing, really. But we really need to find this guy.” 

“Why?” Nef asked. “Sounds like he was causing you problems.”

“Cat Noir, we have to go find him,” Ladybug said. “C’mon.”

“Nef, bring him back,” the young man said.

“But I don’t want to,” Nef whined. “He’s a jerk.”

“They wanna deal with him that bad, let them. Bring him back.” 

“Fine,” Nef sighed. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir were turning away, but paused when Nef threw the sketchpad on the ground. She put her hand over the drawing of the man and seemed to pull at the air above it. Almost immediately, the businessman’s hat began to materialize out of the paper. And his forehead. And his face. The man was taller than her, so when she could no longer pull him out from the top, she brought her hand down and used both her arms to raise the air around him up to pull him out. 

Finally, he had fully materialized, and Ladybug and Cat Noir were staring in awe.

“It was quite unpleasant in there,” The Businessman said. “Thank you for releasing me.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Nef said, bending down and reaching for her sketchpad that he was still standing on. She tugged at it. “Can I please have this back?”

The man leaned down and grabbed the sketchpad from her. “I’m not sure it’s a very safe tool in your hands, young one,” he said.

“You give it back--” the young man with the blue eyes said, stepping towards them. Nef quickly turned and held him back.

“No, no, no, remember what Bridget said,” she said. “Don’t do it. Please. It’s just a sketchpad, I’ll get another one.”

“Your drawings are in there,” the young man said.

“I’ll draw more.”

“You won’t have to!” Ladybug said as her yo-yo wrapped around The Businessman’s wrist so suddenly that he dropped the sketchpad and was pulled closer towards her and Cat Noir’s waiting rod. The rod hit his shins and he was on the ground. Cat Noir sat on him and pinned him. 

“It’s his stapler!” Ladybug reminded him, grabbing his briefcase. She rummaged through it while Cat Noir activated his Miraculous. 

With the akumatized victim freed, Ladybug and Cat Noir finally turned to see what that had been about with Nef’s sketchpad. Only to realize that there was no sign of either her nor the young man.


End file.
